


This Loud Morning

by bluetoast



Series: Angels and Ministers of Grace [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, BAMF Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Breakfast, Cooking, Depression, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, Packing, Panic Attacks, South Dakota, weather is a plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: Three locations - Buffalo, De Smet, Oak Park. Two wake up to sunny skies, one wakes up to gray. In Buffalo, Jen and Nate arrive at Ben's old house, to find that the last occupant is nothing like how they remember her. Rey's second to last up in South Dakota and everything is fine until breakfast, where a single statement threatens to send Ben into a downward spiral. Diana is trying to settle into her new home - but would rather be anywhere but there.HC Bingo - Haunted





	

Being back at home was strange for Jen. She hadn't been back in Buffalo in two years, and she peered out the window of her room, where, through the bare trees, she could see the Organa-Solo house clearly, Ben's long vacant room's window facing hers, the curtains drawn. Closed almost six years ago and she had no idea if they had been opened since. Shaking her head, she pulled on a purple cardigan before heading down from her room and into the kitchen. While her brothers were still sleeping in at eight in the morning, she had been up since six, used to the early hours after years of rising at all hours of the morning.

“Morning, mom.” She came into the kitchen, giving her mother a one armed hug. “You're up early.” 

Emma Quirk smiled at her daughter, kissing her cheek. “I have errands to run all day, and there's a storm headed down from Canada expected sometime in the night. Best get things done before it gets ugly out there.” 

Jen chuckled as she poured herself a small cup of coffee. “Do you need me to do anything when I get back from Ben's house?” It seemed weird to call it that; her friend hadn't lived there in years, and never would again.

“No, sweetie, you don't.” Her mother smiled over the rim of her cup. “You've already done plenty.” She nodded to two tins stacked on the counter, one large and the other small. “Make sure you take those with you when you go next door. The larger one is for the Turabians, the other is for Leia.” she frowned. “That woman, I swear...”

She took a sip of coffee. “Is something wrong with Ms Organa?”

“You'll see when you go over there. She asked your father the other day if we would like that big screen television from her house.” She looked into her mug. “I have no idea what happened to her in the past few weeks, but she is a decidedly different person since Thanksgiving.” 

Jen finished her coffee. “Speaking of, I best get over there if I want to arrive before she leaves for work.” She put the mug into the dishwasher and went into the mudroom to pull on her coat. “I should be back before three, Ben can't have left that many things behind.” 

Her mother came over with the two tins as she managed to get her coat on and wrapped her scarf around her neck. “I guess I don't need to tell you to not go poking about and minding your manners over there.” 

She grinned. “Well, odds are, Ms Organa doesn't have a land-line anymore, so Nate and I won't go making a bunch of crank calls.” She paused as she pulled on her gloves. “We didn't even do that when we were kids.” She shook her head; the last prank call she'd made was back in fifth grade with Jasmine and Mari at a sleepover that Shelly had to miss due to her grandma's birthday. “Well, maybe once. And I think since Nate spends so much time on the phone at work, talking on the phone on vacation is one of the last things he wants to do.” 

“Well, have fun.” She handed Jen the tins. “Let me get the door for you.” Her mom smiled as she went out through the garage and her mom hit the button that activated the garage door. “You remember the code to get back in?”

“Yes, mom.” She called over her shoulder and went out into the brisk morning. Jen was one of the few sisters of her order who hadn't had to adapt to the harsh winters of Wisconsin. She shoveled and salted walks without any hesitation or issue; some of the novitiates in her class had come from warm places like Arizona and Nevada; several of them had never even seen it snow until they came to the convent. Walking down the drive, she stopped for a moment to look around the cul-de-sac. The Quirks and the Organa-Solos lived on the left-hand side, the house on the other side of Ben's, the Komers, was directly in the middle. “Come on, you silly goose.” She admonished herself. “That's enough lolly-gagging.” 

Salt crunched under her shoes as she went across the sidewalk and then up the drive of Ben's house – she'd always call it that, she knew, no matter who lived there – turning when she heard a honk behind her. Jen grinned as an old Cadillac, one she reconsigned as belonging to Mrs. Turabian, came around the curve and parked at the end of the drive. A moment later, Nate appeared, grinning. “Don't tell me you've become a morning person.”

“Ha!” Her friend laughed as he hurried up the drive. “I'm used to my alarm going off at five, and well, considering the jet lag, I'm actually ahead of myself.” He gave her a one armed hug. “How was your flight?”

“Can't complain.” they started up towards the house. “I ran into Ben in the airport in Chicago, Miss Kenobi was with him. I didn't realize it was serious between them.”

Nate shook his head. “Now, do you really think that Ben, our BB would go off on vacation for Christmas and leave his roommate alone for the holiday?” 

“True.” She straightened her shoulders as they came up the walk and onto the small porch. “They were headed for Sioux Falls.”

He chuckled. “If Rey can survive a large serving of the Skywalker hospitality, I think she can survive anything.” He rang the bell. “See your hair's mostly grown back.” 

Jen glared at him, but she knew he was teasing. “You need a haircut.” She shook her head as there was a soft groan as the door opened and she managed to keep her expression neutral. There stood Ms Organa, usually perfectly dressed, all sharp creases and wrinkle free, in slacks and an un-tucked blouse, her hair, gray showing at the roots pulled back into a simple bun – and she was smiling. Not the fake, mask-like smile she and Nate were used to, but a genuine, happy smile. 

“Jennifer, Nathan! Good morning!” She stepped back so they could come into the house, and the smile was more alarming to Jen than anything. 

“Hello, Ms. Organa.” Nate found his voice before Jen could. “I know, we're a bit early.”

“That's fine, that's fine.” She waved the statement off. “I'm packing up my office today, and I also have a few errands to run, so I should be back before five. Although I can't imagine it will take you all that long.” She walked down the hallway and the two of them followed her back towards the kitchen. “Just put the boxes in the dining room. I'm having them shipped on Wednesday. Hopefully, they'll get to Chicago in a week.” She stopped and turned to look at them, her expression – odd. “Just help yourself to whatever you find in the fridge, the more that gets eaten, the less I have to pack.” 

Jen cleared her throat. “Ben said you were moving to St. Louis.” 

“Yes.” She let out a happy sigh. This chipper version of Ms Organa was far scarier than her normal, detached self. “Work, and this house is far to large for one person.” She went into the kitchen.

“She just now realized that?” Nate muttered and Jen poked him. “Ow!”

“Be nice.” Jen followed Leia, setting the tins down on the counter, holding the top one out to her. “My mother sent you this.” 

She took the tin, smiling. “Thank you! Cookies and fudge?” 

“I believe so.” Jen took off her coat and wrappings, laying them over a kitchen chair, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nate doing the same. “Are the boxes already in Ben's room?”

Leia nodded, setting the tin on the counter again, then looked at her watch. “I best be off, any clothes that are up there just put in one of the yellow trash bags that are in the laundry room. I've got quite a pile already started for the Disabled Vets, they'll be collecting the lot in a week.” She went down the steps to the small mudroom and pulled her coat on. “Don't forget to check the pockets!” She picked up her briefcase and went into the garage. A moment later, they heard the door open, and after that, the car started up. 

Nate blinked, looking from the direction Ms Organa had gone to Jen, then cleared his throat. His expression was nothing short of dumbfounded. “Jen, do you know how to check for demonic possession? The only way I know is from Supernatural and I doubt that really works.”

Jen pinched the bridge of her nose as they heard the garage door go down and then looked at her friend. “I was thinking Pod Person is more likely.” 

“Since you can't say it, I will. What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?” Nate rubbed his face. “That _cannot_ be the same Leia Organa-Solo that Ben grew up with! She's turned into a human! A perky, smiling human at that!”

In reply, she folded her arms, shaking her head. If this recent turn of personality was sincere on Ms Organa's part, then Jen was all for it. If it was merely an act, then the woman was crueler than Jen had ever given her credit for. “Maybe she had the fear of God put in her.” She turned and walked out of the room, heading for the stairs, and she looked over her shoulder as Nate started to follow her. “Or she caught sight of Mr and Mrs Komer's new grand-baby and realized she better get herself together if she ever wants to see any of her own.” 

 

*

If it had not been for the fact that Ben had worked only night shifts for the past week, Rey might have been confused when she rolled over and her arm fell to the side, meeting nothing but mattress. As it was, she was disoriented enough to realize that the bed she was in was smaller than she was used to, and that there was someone moving in the room. She sat up, rubbing her face. “What time is it?”

“Quarter after seven.” Elisa answered from her right. “You can go back to sleep.” 

Rey pulled herself up straighter, looking around the dim room. She and Anna were sleeping on trundle beds, the bedroom normally only occupied by the younger Skywalker daughters. Padme was sleeping in Anna's room. “I'm up.” She frowned when she realized that the other two beds were already empty. “I don't think I could get back to sleep.” She stretched, yawning. “I didn't snore, did I?”

The girl shook her head, rubbing her eyes. “Anna is probably in the barn with Elijah and Dad, taking care of the animals. Daisy should be in the kitchen and Liam is either in the barn, or doing something for Mom in the basement.” She blinked, looking around the room rather dazed. “Ten to one, Ben's helping Daisy.” She yawned. “I should head out to the barn myself, I've overslept.” She got out of bed and went over to one of the dressers. 

Not quite awake, Rey yawned again, feeling rather lost; everyone seemed to have a job to do here, except her. “I'll make the beds.” She looked to her left to confirm that yes, the other two beds had been left unmade. “Although I might need coffee first.”

“That's fine.” Elisa changed from pajamas to jeans and a sweatshirt. “Have some fruit too, breakfast should be ready around nine.” 

“Cooked breakfast?” She blinked in surprise; she hadn't had a 'proper' breakfast in a month. “Is that a holiday thing?”

The girl shook her head. “No, it's the norm almost every day, except school days.” She tugged on a pair of socks, leaning against the wall for support. 

Rey slipped out of bed and went over to her suitcase, opening it and getting out a pair of sweats. “What's the weather out there?”

“Cold, gray and we're supposed to get snow starting this afternoon.” Elisa replied, running a brush through her hair. “Just a couple of inches.” 

She quickly changed her sleep pants for the sweats. “Does that mean a literal two inches or is it more than that?”

The girl grinned. “Eh... probably around six.” 

“Six inches.” She shook her head. “Six months ago if you'd said half a foot of snow, I've had had a mild heart attack. Now that seems like a minor inconvenience.” She followed Elisa out of the room, still yawning. “I'm going to go back to Houston and if we ever have a flurry, I'm going to scream at people for freaking out.” 

“I suggest you don't drive then, no one would have any idea how to.” 

Rey grinned in response as they came into the kitchen, where Ben was standing over the sink, scrubbing potatoes while Daisy was standing at the counter, a large mixing bowl in front of her. “Morning.” 

“Morning.” Ben answered, then nodded towards the coffee pot. “Mugs are in the cabinet above.” 

“Morning Dais, morning Ben.” Elisa grabbed a clementine from the bowl on the table. “Uh oh, you're looking up a recipe.” She nodded towards the book lying next to the bowl. “What are you up to?”

“About five foot two, last I checked.” The blonde girl replied. “Noses out, it's a surprise.” 

Elisa grinned as she headed towards the mudroom. “Famous last words.” 

Rey chuckled and took down a mug, looking from Ben to his cousin. “Am I the last one up?”

“Grandma's still asleep.” Ben answered. “That coffee is a little strong.” 

She smirked over the rim of the cup at him. “Is that by normal standards or yours?” She took a decent sized sip and the combination of heat and caffeine on her brain was almost electric. “Whoa...” She blinked several times before sipping again, then walked over to the other side of the sink, standing between Ben and the fridge.

“I tried to warn you.” He chuckled. “you still set on making that casserole, Daisy?”

“It shouldn't be too hard. It's bound to be easier than correctly guessing how many eggs are enough to feed ten people.” She looked back at Rey. “You do eat eggs, right?”

“I eat just about anything.” She shot a look at Ben. “Just don't ask me to help cook something complicated.” 

“Meaning?” The girl frowned.

“Anything more complicated than instant mashed potatoes.” Ben quipped and Rey poked him in the side. “Ow!” 

“Honestly.” She rolled her eyes, taking another sip of coffee as Arya came into the room, curling up around her legs. “And good morning to you, as well.” 

“Prep time ten minutes my foot. It takes more time than that to brown sausage.” Daisy grumbled. “Do these people get their vegetables pre-chopped?”

“Yeah, some do.” Ben stated, setting the last of the potatoes he was scrubbing on the counter. “Are we having these sliced and fried, chef? Or do you want them shredded?”

“Sliced and fried, if I wanted to make hash browns, we'd get them from the freezer.” She looked over at Rey. “How good of a cook is Ben? I want to make sure I'm not letting an idiot help me in here.” 

“Now, Daisy...” Mrs. Skywalker came into the kitchen, her cheeks flushed with cold. “Be nice.” 

“Yes, mom.” She turned back to the book, then rubbed her nose. 

Rey took another sip of coffee as the woman went straight for the pot to refill the mugs she was carrying. Mara was a woman who was about her height, with serious red hair that was tightly bound to the back of her head. “Morning.”

“Good morning, Rey. How did you sleep?” She smiled as she put the pot back, then looked down at Arya. “Ben, what have you been feeding this animal?”

He took a drink from his own mug. “Purina Indoor Cat Chow, she eats about a half a cup, three times a day. I took her to the vet before we came, she weighs twelve pounds, and I am fully prepared to argue that six of it is fur.” He shot a look at Rey and grinned. “Now, if someone has been sneaking her people food, I don't know, because I rarely do that.” 

“Uh huh.” Rey leaned back against the counter. “Like you didn't feed her the last hard-boiled egg on Monday.” 

“You said you didn't want it.” He offered as defense as Mara walked back out of the kitchen, shaking her head.

*

“I can't believe Ben forgot his Cubs flag.” Nate shook his head as he and Jen stood in the doorway of their friend's old room. “I'd have thought he'd have packed it in his carry-on.” He stepped into the room and went over to the bookshelves, running his hand along the spines slowly. “It's kind of strange, being in this house without him.” 

Jen went over to the window, pulling open the curtains and looking out across the way to where her home was. “I know what you mean. Next time I visit, a completely new family will be in this house. This room will be someone else's.” she shook her head. “But then, this hasn't been Ben's home in years.”

He pulled _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ off of the shelf. “He left _this_ one behind? It's his favorite of the series.” 

She came over and stood next to him. “I think he took _Azkaban_ because Jordan gave it to him. Remember? That birthday party we surprised him with when were ten?” Her mom had taken her and Ben to the midnight release of the fifth book - and they'd been old enough to go to the release of _Half Blood Prince_ on their own.

“Yeah.” He grinned. “We told him we were all meeting at Mari's house for pizza and then her brother was going to take us to see The Two Towers.” He chuckled. “You got freaked out by Golumn and every time he was on screen, you buried your head in your coat.” 

“I was _nine_.” She folded her arms. “And you're one to talk, I remember you blubbering like an baby when Cedric died in _Goblet of Fire._ You'd read the book and you still bawled. Not to mention you were thirteen.” 

He straightened his shoulders, trying to remain serious. “I wasn't expecting it to be so... visceral.” 

Jen rolled her eyes and looked at the pile of boxes that were sitting on the bed, and then to the roll of packing tape and scissors on the desk. There was also a pile of newspapers to wrap things with. “He was so surprised when he walked into the Hartfield's kitchen and there was all that birthday stuff. I thought for sure Jasmine or Shelly were going to accidentally spill the beans during the planning.” She sighed, going over to the desk. “I remember we had to do the party a week before his birthday – he spent the actual day traveling to South Dakota.” 

Nate sighed and set the book back in place. “I have Fours' number. Ben gave it to me. What do you say after we're finished, we give her a call. From both of us?”

“Sounds good.” She slid open the bottom drawer of the desk, feeling a twinge of guilt as she did so; this was almost like snooping in her mind. Well, better her and Nate than his mother. She was expecting to see it empty, but instead it contained a solitary shoebox, the green and tan alone was enough to identify it, even if the word 'Eastland' wasn't emblazoned on the top of it. “Any idea what's in here?” She pulled the box out, setting it on the desk. It wasn't too heavy, and something thumped inside of it.

He shook his head and came over to join her. “No idea.” He tossed back the lid, and together, they looked in at the contents. A mass of tissue paper was wrapped around something and he lifted it up, peeling back the multicolored layers, finally revealing a wooden box. It was about the same size as his hand, the wood a bright shade of maple; and a loping design had been burned into the lid and the sides. “I remember this...” 

“What is it?” Jen stood, running her fingers along the lid. “I've never seen it.”

“He made it at scout camp when we were fifteen. I thought it was for you, because he said it was for someone special.” He gave her a sheepish grin. “You hadn't told the rest of us that you wanted to become a nun.” Nate sighed and flipped back the lid, revealing a old-fashioned brass key, about the length of his middle finger. It reminded him of the housekeeper in Dowton Abbey. He took it out, looking it over. “Any idea what this goes to?”

“You'd know better than I would.” She offered, opening the next desk drawer; it contained several spiral notebooks. “Maybe he found it somewhere and just thought it was cool looking.” 

“Yeah.” He put the key back and shut the box. “I'm going to check the closet, then we'll start packing. Don't want to put anything fragile where it can get crushed easily.” 

“Good idea.” She answered and he heard her open another drawer as he opened the door to the closet, and pulled the cord to turn on the light inside. It took him only a few moments to recognize the clothing that Ben had left; the collared shirts and slacks of his Saint Ambrose High Uniform, and several sweaters that Nate seriously doubted had ever fit his friend.

*

Ben pushed the air mattress under the bunk bed, then pulled the comforter on Elijah's bed down, hiding it from view. He had been among the first people up this morning, rising shortly after five. He pushed himself up from the floor, his leg almost throbbing with pain. Between the uncomfortable airplane seat, the cold, and the constantly strain of being upright for hours at work, he really just needed to sit with it stretched out for at least half a day. Although given the choice, he'd take his leg bothering him over his ribs. 

“Breakfast is ready!” Liam's voice called out from the kitchen. “Ben, Grandma, you're the only ones not in here.” 

“You need to wash your hands.” Anna called out. “I know you do!”

“You're so bossy.” Daisy added and Ben sniggered as he went into the hallway and there was a scrape of chairs on the floor. 

“I am not. I'm just the oldest. Dad's the oldest in his family, and he's not bossy.” Anna stated just as Ben came into the room. “I'm sure if Ben had a sibling, he'd be just the same way.” 

Her statement made him start; while he knew that Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara and Grandma knew about Diana, he was almost certain that his cousins hadn't known. He shot a look at Rey who shook her head slightly; she was in agreement with him – now was not the time to bring up his sister. “Anna, you're bossy.” He took his seat next to Liam, across from Rey. “And if we want to get technical, right now _I'm_ the oldest kid, which would put Rey in as second in command.” 

Rey, who was seated on the other side of the table, next to his grandma, looked startled. “I don't think I'm qualified for that.” 

“From what Finn and Poe tell me, you're a great boss.” He smirked and took a drink of orange juice.

Elijah made a noise. “Could you all stop bickering so we can say grace and then eat? Some of us are hungry.” 

Uncle Luke laughed from up at the head of the table. “I have to wonder what other families talk about at meals.”

Aunt Mara snorted from Ben's right. “Everyone gets along in this house at least eighty percent of the time. It's more than most families can say.” 

After grace was said, conversation was quiet for a few moments save for the occasional please and thank you. Anna's statement kept coming back to Ben, about siblings. He grasped the side of the table as he felt a wave of panic edging on his mind. He kept his gaze on his plate, trying to find focus, willing himself to remain calm. He couldn't control the circumstances of whatever was happening to Diana right now, and as much as he wish he could do something – he was more or less useless in the grand scheme of her life. He hadn't even known about her until three weeks ago. 

“Ben?” Rey's voice caused him to look up. “You all right?” 

“I need some fresh air.” He mumbled, pushing away from the table. “I'll be right back.” He left his napkin in his chair as he walked through the mudroom and into the garage, and made it out to driveway before his stomach revolted and his coffee and toast from earlier in the morning came back up. 

*

Rey glanced around at the stunned Skywalker children, and at Miss Padme, whose expression was stony. Mr Skywalker, Luke, she told herself, shook his head and then back down at his plate. She shot a look at Mara, who was pinching the bridge of her nose, clearly trying to keep her composure. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her own chair back and stood up. “Why don't you just tell them about Diana?” She said this to Luke. “I don't give a rat's ass if it embarrasses Leia or Han. After what they've put their son through, they deserve to crawl on their bellies for a while. That girl doesn't deserve to be treated like a dirty secret.” She turned and stalked out of the kitchen after Ben. 

The cold was biting as she came out of the garage and found him kneeling on the driveway, dry-heaving into the snow. She crouched down next to him, rubbing his back. “You just about finished there? Or you want to try and get some frostbite while you're out there?”

Ben half coughed-half laughed at her, fishing a tissue from his jeans pocket and wiping his mouth with it,frowning. “Glad I hadn't eaten much.” He rubbed at his eyes. “You're more likely to freeze out here than I am.” He looked at their feet. “I remembered to cadge someone's sandals.” He coughed and they stood. “Let's get back inside before you lose a toe, or something.” 

“Very funny.” She helped him stand and they both went back into the house. She stopped short when they were met in the mudroom by Elijah, who was holding out two pairs of thick socks.

“Figured you were going to need dry ones.” He held them out to her. 

“Thanks.” She took one as Ben slid his feet out of the undersized sandals and took the other.

“Thank you.” He pulled off his socks. “Sorry for interrupting the meal.” 

“Not your fault.” He answered and then walked back into the kitchen and a moment later, he and Rey followed him. 

The rest of the family was quiet at the table as Ben rinsed his mouth out and then resumed his seat. From the expressions on the kids' faces, Rey had a feeling they had been told to not say anything. Across from her, Miss Padme took a sip of juice, cleared her throat and broke the wretched silence that was hanging over the room. “I didn't get a chance to ask you last night Anna, what colleges did you apply to? You going to be like your grandparents, dad and cousin and be a Blue Demon at De Paul?” 

Sitting next to Rey, Anna shook her head, grinning. “I'm going to Northwest Missouri – and be a Bearcat like my mom.” 

At the foot of the table, Mara beamed and Ben grinned. “Anna wants to be a veterinarian.” He offered, taking a small bite of potatoes. He looked much calmer than he had a few minutes ago. 

Rey picked up her fork and turned her attention to her food.

*

Uncle Kurt and Aunt Amelia's house looked like one out of a home magazine. Everything arranged just so, everything matched, and it made Diana want to scream. Even the twelve foot Christmas tree with its perfectly coordinated color scheme ornaments was too – it was too perfect looking in her mind. She hadn't counted them yet, but she was fairly certain that if she did, there would be an equal amount of each ornament on the tree. She laid on her bed, glowering at the sunny morning outside, knowing that tonight, it was supposed to start snowing. Under different circumstances, she might have loved this room, with its butter colored walls, dark hardwood floors, and the window seat with brightly colored throw pillows. But she was here, through no choice of her own, in a new city, a new country, a new home – a new everything – and her mom was back in Rotterdam without her. 

“This sucks.” She muttered, one of the few English curse phrases she knew. She wasn't exactly sure how bad of a curse it was, she figured it was a somewhat worse version of 'this stinks.' Her whole situation went beyond stinking and went straight to – well, beyond whatever sucks meant. Dad had never come back to the house, and last she had heard from him, he was around Greece. She knew that Mrs Solo hadn't come to see him for Christmas, and that Dad hadn't seen her in more than a year. A mean part of her was glad on her part. 

What Dad did was really awful, and if he was alone this Christmas, well – good. 

She sat up, resting her head on her hands, hearing her aunt moving out in the hallway. Uncle Kurt was at the university, finishing up the semester. He'd had to, since he came and got her from Holland. At least she hadn't been dumped onto that flight and sent as an unaccompanied minor to the States. She turned at the knock on the door. “Yes?” 

Aunt Amelia pushed the door open, just wide enough to look into the room. “Do you need anything, Diana? Were you able to get yourself some breakfast?”

She nodded. “I had some Cheerios.” She managed a smile. “I think I'm still...how you say – jet lagged?” 

The woman smiled. “Yes, I imagine so.” She looked down for a moment, then back up, her face a little uncertain. “I was going to make soup for dinner. I was wondering if you'd like to help.” 

Diana bit at her bottom lip, turning the request over in her mind. A part of her wanted to just stay here and glower at the window, but if she remained in here, brooding, she would most likely end up feeling worse and worse. “What kind of soup are we having?”

“Chicken tortilla,” her aunt smiled. “have you ever had it?”

“Nee.” She replied, then pushed herself off the bed. Her aunt's Dutch was about as good as her English. “What is... isn't tortilla a kind of chip?” She opened the door wider as her aunt stepped aside and the two of them went down the hall towards the stairs. She hadn't payed much attention to seeing how many things in the kitchen matched. If the cookware complimented the appliances, she was going to laugh.


End file.
